you dont exist part one
by xxxsophyd123xxx
Summary: Guy gives his bodyguard the slip once to often. sophie recieves a werid text from her step dad. They want answers and they want they now. this book isnt like 10 things i hate about you its based on the book blood ties by sophie mckenzie
1. Chapter 1

Hiya it's me sorry that I haven't been writing I've been on holiday and then I've just gone back to school so I haven't had much time to do writing I'm starting a new story its based on the book Blood Ties its by Sophie McKenzie and I absolutely loved

Hiya it's me sorry that I haven't been writing I've been on holiday and then I've just gone back to school so I haven't had much time to do writing I'm starting a new story its based on the book Blood Ties its by Sophie McKenzie and I absolutely loved this book. this story is dedicated to Sophie McKenzie. Luv ya loads please review.

Part one

Manchester

Guy

I could see him waiting for me from outside my window. Mike. He was slumped against the lamppost I could tell he was bored. Good if he was bored he wouldn't suspect a thing.

Andy my best friend or greeny as most people call him hissed my name. I turned away from him. It was the last lesson of the day. Maths. We were learning about pie I wasn't really paying attention I was just thinking of a way to get away from my body guard. Mike. To be honest with you I don't even know why I have a bodyguard, I think its just coz my mum's a little overprotective. OK FINE way over protective.

3 minutes to the bell ……………. 2 minutes ………… 1……….. And the bell ringing echoed through my ears giving me a headache. I rushed out of the classroom legging it to the back of the school hoping that Mike hadn't come in to the school to look for me. Finally I reached my destination The Acorn Tree. Yeah I no it's a bloody acorn tree and its lame but it's the only way so he wont find me. I reached for the branch yes I thank god for making me tall well I'm not that tall actually I'm pretty small for my age but I still reach the tree. my hands hold on to the tree for dear life. There sweating so much I think I might slip of. SHIT I knew I was heavy but not this heavy. The branch is cutting at my hands, willing me to let go but I hold on. I reach my leg over the branch so I'm sitting on it. My hair fringe covers my eyes it gets annoying sometimes but I' used to it bye now.

Suddenly I heard a voice in the distant. "GET DOWN FROM THERE YOU STUPID BOY"

All I can say is my plan is working.

I can see the leaves down below swishing in the wind. Free I wish I was free…….. Free from my bodyguard and free from my overprotective mother!

Then I swing my leg over and jump. God I shud be in the Bloody Olympics.

I'd done it.

I'd escaped from mike.

I smile running across the school field. My plan was to meet greeny at burger king and head to the cinema.

Maybe all this sound weird to you. That I'd risk getting detention, not that I'd go anyway, jumping out of a tree and cutting myself on a tree just to watch a movie.

All I can say is welcome to my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Chapter two

Sophie

"see you later then soph"

"bye Steve" I hung up on the call and turned my key in the front door. It wasn't always like this I still see my dad. He cheated on my mum when my older sister charlotte died. I see him often on Wednesdays and alternate weekends. But I don't think he knows the real me I don't speak to him much and I hardly even go on holiday with him. I said to Steve that I don't think he loves me he said I just does it in a different way yeah sure he does. My phone beeped. School ended 10 minutes ago that was quick even for Olivia Williams I don't know how she got it probably from Frankie. I us3ed to be friends with them all that was until they started calling me names so I just stopped hanging round with them that's when it got worse. I'm to scared to tell anyone no one will understand. I looked at my phone. One message received. I didn't want to read it. Not yet.

"is that you Sophie" called mum in her trying to be sweet voice but it really isn't working. I sighed. Great mums probably going to go on about that piano exam that I've got on Monday.

"hiya Sophie darling" that what she always says when I come home from school. She does go to work she's usually later then this though. Now I can't have my alone time looking in the mirror rating my self out of ugliness.

I march upstairs my feet stamping. My mums pretty old for her age. well she's well old she had my at 47. That was 13 yeas ago.

I went to my room and lay on my bed. The day whizzing round my head like a rollercoaster. Today had been bad here's how it went

Body comments: five (the worse was make bye liv letting me that I had no breast and they were as flat as a pancake and why did I wear a bra when I didn't even need one)

Stupidity comments: three (another one from liv saying that I couldn't read 24 hour clock)

Ugliness comments six and a half (most were about my spots and about my hair being ginger its not proper carrot top ginger it has got blonde highlights in it mum says I'll appreciated it when I'm older. Yeah Right! Oh and when I was walking home a boy said who would want to go out with someone who's skin looks as white a chalk )

There all right. All of them.

That's a total of fourteen and a half. Any day over ten is conceded bad. Oh well at least no one threw a ball at my head or threw my bag in the bin.

Hey I'm used to it you cant have everything in life can you. I'm not complaining. It's my life.

Mum knocked on the door. She stepped inside before I could answer whether she could come in or not.

"Honey don't lie on your bed you'll crease your school uniform hang it up next time" said mum sweetly.

My school uniform is grey skirt with a little bit of red on the pockets you have to pay £12.50 for it then there the school tie burgundy with black stripes outlined in white then there's the blazer burgundy again with pockets for your pens and pencils on and to put your phone in even though were not even allowed phones in school, everyone just takes them anyway.

"Sophie you have your piano lesson in an hour so get in to some thing suitable remember to hang your uniform up

Oh Sophie you should try harder be more interested you could be really good if you tried."

I froze stood still this is another thing to add to my list how many times they can mention charlotte. This was today's first .

"What do you mean mum" I said with a totally fake sickly smile on my face.

I knew what she meant who she was talking about. I didn't want to hear it believe me I've heard it enough.

"you know Soph mum cooed. Charlotte took grade six distincation when she was your age. It's just a shame that you're wasting your talents.

I wanted to cry so badly but not I front of her I juts couldn't .

"well I better go and change then"

Mum nodded smiling sadly and walked out of the room.

Tears streamed down my face a minute now there would be a flood in my bedroom.

I changed into my jeans and top. Liv was right I look like a boy with no breasts at all I'm a spotty ugly ginger small freak.

I don't want to be charlotte I don't want to do what she does. But how could I avoid it. Charlotte had done everything no she'd done everything and she'd don't it brilliantly.

She died before I was born in a bike accident. There are pictures everywhere of her pictures of her winning school prizes, pictures of her scuba diving, canoeing, and swimming pictures of her looking like a model in pretty dresses with slim legs that aren't cover in hairs our knees are purple and hair her is clipped showing of her beautiful face, her eyes, her smile .

Charlotte my sister I used to look like her when I was younger.

Hard to believe I no.!

I don't anymore.

But charlottes still here like a ghost haunting my everywhere I go.

The sound of the doorbell interrupts my thoughts. My piano teacher on time as always.

I hear mum walk across the hall her feet tapping on the wooden floor

"Sophie, Mrs Walker's here"

I saw my phone lying innocently on my bed. if I looked at it know I would have the stupid piano lesson to distract me. Heart thumping against my t-shirt. I opened the text.

I stared at it wondering what it meant.

Ok then I wasn't expecting that.


End file.
